mystic ninja rangers
by number1powerrangerfan
Summary: so yea this is a new name for a new team i took the guys from the power rangers official fan site on facebook that wanted to be in it other names are made up and i do not own power rangers please dont sue
1. prolouge

prologue: the return

author notes :I do own power rangers I only own mystic ninja rangers during the story you will see symbols like * which means you are in someone's

and memories, you will see (_) meaning something happened that you kind of need to know to follow the story, you will see things like ... which

means ether a flashback or a pause in a conversation where you cant hear the other end of the conversation.

who goes there

leave now this is sacred ground

easy guys im not here to harm anyone, I came for some help

what ... how is that ...we were told you were destroyed when the tube was destroyed.

no no no...hahaha my spirit was simple released and returned to my body where it has been for these many years protected and untouched by the royal

guard of my home planet.

what can we do for you old friend

Ninjor I will need your help building a new command center my powers are still weak so I don't know how much help I will be ...

of course

dulcea I will need your help with the chosen ones and some new chosen ones as well

I will always help the chosen ones

...ugh(mystery man falls to one knee)...

are you ok...

yes I just need to rest my strength hasn't come back fully

rest old friend and we will begin preparing things

thank you and Ninjor get alpha 5 to help you

of course but why are we doing this friend

Ninjor I fear the master is planning a major attack which includes villains from the past (Ninjor nods and the mystery man falls asleep)

next time on power rangers ... what happens when a death of a former ranger brings the past present and future rangers together once more will

a lengandary love return or will the crane and falcon leave for good... and what happens on the moon with Tommy and Andros stay tuned to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the funeral that brings them all back together

*ive been through a lot in my life with being evil turning good going through 4 different teams and getting the letter from kim, i guess my life has been

hell and its about to get worse... that call, the call that changed my life i remember it as if it was yesterday ...

(ring ring ring ring ) ... hello Oliver residence Caitlyn speaking...um he is downstairs working on some things ...oh ok may I ask who's calling ...

ok Billy one minute...(Caitlyn puts the phone down and yells)

DR.O PHONE CALL...

CAITLYN IM KINDA BUSY WHO IS IT ?

SOME DUDE NAMED BILLY CRANSTON HE SAYS IT IMPORTANT ...(BANG!)(Tommy rushes upstairs to the phone)

Billy is that you ... how are you man ...Billy what's wrong man ...Billy ...what! ...when ...Billy im sorry ...I know that you and her ... yea

ill be there where is it at ... ok ill see you then ...bye Billy...

that call had changed me even the students I had been training and the ones who found out about my past as a ranger, they had stayed by my side the

entire time how could the strongest girl I ever knew, my sister my best friend may teammate... trini... I still couldn't believe it even after the past week

I don't want to believe it she cant be gone, I just talked to her a month ago she had tracked me down to yell at me about Kim, and once that was done

we met for coffee to catch up.*

(knock knock)

come in...

dr.o its time to go if not we are going to be late for the wake

yea... lets go

and so Tommy, Caitlyn, Alicia, Gary, Jimmy and Adrian drove down to ernie's juice bar in angel grove for the wake of trini kwan.

(tommy and the kids walk into ernie's juice bar)

tommy...

jason...

how are you bro

been better i guess its been awhile

yea i know im sorry i havent stayed in contact

dont worry about bro but i hear a congrats is in order

yea me and kat tied the knot

well congrats man

thanks and who are these guys

students of mine they haven't left my side since i got the phone call

jason...trinis mom wants to see you and tommy...

ok we're coming... come on bro, you kids take a seat

(tommy and jason went to trini's mom who had asked them to say something about trini)

ladies and gentleman please take your seat we are about to begin...today we are brought here , to mourn over the lost of a friend a sister and a daughter. i had the liberty to get to know trini during the past summer as her and her family helped out at the church, and i must say she was an angel she was always helpful in everything that needed to be done. But i believe that some of trini's close friends wants to say something, jason kim tommy billy zack you guys wanna come up.

thank you father...i guess ill start...trini was and always will be my sister my bestfriend and my teammate. there was so much in my head that i wanted to say but i cant think of the words to put them in. so before i let zack take over i will say this...trini i know your watching over us and i want you to know that i love you and i miss you and i wish you were still here with me and i know that i will see you one day... i love you trini may the power protect you... Zack…

trin was my best friend since kindergarten... and to think that i wont be able to call her up and talk to her when ever i want...its just really sad, cause trini has always been there for me when i needed her and ive always tried to be there for her. a few years ago... for those of you who might remember trini jason and myself were chosen to go to the teen sumit peace conference and i remember getting on that plane i was nervous and trini was sitting next to me and she was so calm like she always is when something big like this comes up... i remember she was sitting there talking to me trying to calm me down cause i was as white as a ghost. thats trini for you helpful and calm in stressful situation. i guess before i hand this over to billy ...ill say this trini kwan you listen up and listen good... dont get into anymore trouble without me up there cause we are partners in crime and i wanna be there when things become crazy i miss you i love you and ill see you again may the power protect you trini... Billy …

when i look back on the five of us along with trini, it seemed trini was the only one that could ever understand me when i said something scientific... like zack ive known trini for a very long time and ...and i always thought there was something between us, even a lot of our friends asked me why didnt i ask her out and i wonder that myself sometimes... trini was a very caring sensitive person, but amoung all these things we have said so far about her i think only one word describes her the best...that word would have to be brave trini was extremely brave specially when it came to her fears. (zack laughs softly at the memory) i remember we were here in the juice bar and kim jason and zack and myself were trying to convince her to climb the ropes but she wouldnt cause she was scared of heights so zack decided to get a monster mask and came up behind her and scared her up the ropes she never had a problem after that climbing the ropes that is...trini i miss you i love you and i always have and always will may the power protect you trini.

(kim started to walk to the podium but couldn't she looked back at tommy who comes to her side to talk next)

i guess ill go next...i haven't known trini as long as these guys have and when i first met trini it defiantly was not the right first impression on her or any of these guys, see i had a bit of a dark side to me when i first came to angel grove but with the help of jason zack billy kim and of course trini

i over came that part of my life and have been friends with them ever since. when trini left with zack and jason for the peace conference i was sad but i still stayed in contact and as time went on i lost contact with most of these guys and i moved on and moved down to reefside. i remember about a month ago trini somehow and someway tracked me down and called me and she screamed at me for a little while over some personal and stupid mistakes ive made (tommy looks down at kim) but after all the screaming and yelling her head off she told me she was in town and me and her should meet

and have some coffee... trini... i remember everything you screamed and said to me and i promise i will try and reconnect but i dont know how much

good it will do. trini i love you i miss you and just know the white falcon will be watching over you always and may the power protect you..

...damn its my turn...honestly i cant think of a word to say...trini my sister my bestfriend... we certainly caused a lot of trouble when we were together and if i could do it all over again i would... im so sorry we lost contact and i know before we did you made me promise something very big to you and i promise ill do it soon... trini i miss you so much and i love you so much u have always been my sister no matter what and trini watch over all of us i love you and may the power protect you.

ladies and gentleman that concludes today the burial will be tomorrow at noon and we will all be gathering here and then proceeding to the burial site.

(everyone was talking to someone and tommy went to go tell the kids to go wait in the cars he will be out in a minute he just had to do something)

jason, kat, billy can i talk to you guys for a few...

sure tommy

yea bro...whats up

you guys know Andros right ? (all three nod) well he has been tracking some old enemies of ours from our zeo days

the machine empire are you serious i though we destroyed them

some of the generals escaped and scattered over the universe, well know they have regrouped and are coming towards us

what can we do

well jase im glad you asked im getting a back up team just in case and all red ranger team

tommy i dont have my powers for that color anymore

well thats where i was hoping billy could come in and reenergize it like zordon did with my green power coin

its possible i would need Jason's power coin though

come by the house and pick it up

hold on a minute im not letting you do this jason

kat ill be fine tommy will be with me he'll protect me

of course i will

you better

jase ill call you when the time comes(jason nods his head)(kim comes up )

hey guys hey tommy

hey... um sorry to cut this short i have to get the kids back to reefside so if you guys are ever in town look me up (kim kat and billy nod)

alright bro take it easy

ill try

next time on power rangers what happens when Andros comes to Tommy's house and what will happen when kim shows up stay tuned to find out


	3. Chapter 2

last time on power rangers: tommy attended trinis funeral and told jason about the machine empire generals and will any of the former rangers go and

visit tommy down in reefside

chapter 2: a surprise visit

(knock knock) andros come on in...how are you

tommy im good got some news for you...

well come in and take a seat and ill get us some drinks

thanks

so whats going on with the machine empire generals where are they going

tommy i think they are about to land on the moon... why would they be on the moon

hmmm well lord zedd and rita once had some awful weapons they tried using on the original rangers before they were turned good.

so i need to look for a weapon?

that or Serpentera...

Serpentera?

lord zedds personal zord, its buried not far from zedds palace

great so i can bet they are going to be going after that

most likely lets not worry until...(knock knock knock)...hold on

(tommy walks over to the door)

hello...kim?

hi tommy...

what ...what are you doing here

i came to visit...is this a bad time

well its just...

tommy i should get going... oh hello

hi...

um yea hey let me give you a number you can reach me at during the summer i partly own the place so im there most the time

alright see ya later tommy nice to meet you miss

yea you to

so ...kim

maybe i should go you seem really busy

uh kinda not really you know

well i should still go

oh ok

see ya later tommy

bye...(kim closes door behind her as she leaves)

be careful handsome what ever it is your planning

next time on power rangers what happens when tommy gets the phone call he didnt want to recieve and what truelly happens on the moon.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3: forever red part 1

today on power rangers we join two very familiar faces as they argueing over what happened with rita and zedd.

lets tune in to what they say and what happens with them.

yep ive seen it all, why i even met lord zedd and rita

(skull moves a chest piece)

YEA! SO DID I

(skull scratchs his ass)

suddenly the phone rings and bulk and skull look at each other look at the phone, look at each other again and run for the phone, however bulk reaches

the phone first by pushing skull out of the way and into the pool

(bulk answers the phone)

hahahaha bulkmeirs bulk speaking...(bulk gets a serious face ) just a minute

bulky do you think we should bother him he said he didnt want to be disturbed

it sounds important numbskull ...(sighs)...excuse me sir... yo...you ..you have a phone call

(a hand shoots up to take the phone)

hello...

meanwhile in turtle cove...

excuse me, cole evans...cole evans red wild force ranger

how do you know who i am

im carter grayson, lightspeed rescue, red ranger,(cole looks at the other wild force rangers) i was sent to recruit you for an impotant mission, the fate

of the entire earth is at stake, we need your help

after cole had agreed to go with carter the both of them drove down to nasada airport

after arriving at the nasada airport cole sees wes and eric

wes,eric

cole its good to see you again

what are you doing here

well we got a phone call that said meet here at the nasada airport

i see you already met the silver gaurdians wes collins red time force ranger eric myers the quantum ranger and thats the red turbo ranger, theadore j. jarvis johnson

please call me t.j and thats andros

glad you could join us all the way from turtle cove

you guys are all red rangers to whats going on here

we were all assembled by a vetrean ranger, our leader for this mission

leader?

(andros looks towards the door and in walks tommy)

who is that

hahahahaha thats tommy the red zeo power ranger, he's a legend-

thanks guys for coming on short notice

so whats going on? your call sounded urgent.

i was hoping this day would never come, andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil machine empire.

but i thought the zeo rangers destroyed them years ago

we destroyed their leaders but some of the generals survivied, they've been hiding all these years they finally regrouped their forces and are massing

on the moon, preparing... to invade earth.

the moon? so how are we supposed to get there to stop them

in this(andros clicks a button and the lights turn on to reveal a ship), i present the astro megaship mark 2 fresh off the construction lines of ko-35 the

fastest space ship in the galaxy

guys...this is going to be a very dangerous mission.. but i cant force you to go, this is a decision you have to make for yourself

i dont know much about spaceships or this machine empire but i will go where ever i must to protect the earth.

same goes for us

count me in

its not even a question

then its settled

lets do it

oh wait, wasnt there another red ranger here on earth

i was hoping he'd show, but i guess he couldnt make it, we'll have to go on without him

suddenly coles head pops up because he hears someone coming

guys!

cole runs out and everyone follows as a stranger pulls up on a harley and takes off his helmet to reveal his identity

(sighs) jason

you guys werent going to do this without me were you?

jason walks up to the group then walks over to cole

so you must be the new guy.

cole wipes his hand and extands it towards jason)...hi im cole

thats good (jason hits him on the shoulder) i reconize some of you, some more then others

i was starting to wonder if you'd even show up at all

you didnt think i was going to let you do this with out the original red ranger, did you?

meanwhile on the moon, the machine empire has resurrected serpentera and sworn to bring back king mondo and on marinoi leo pulls out the lost

galaxy saber allowing him to morph once again.

back on the astroship

ive contacted leo on marinoi and aurico on aquitar they will be here as soon as they can

good

its already tommy

lets get started, several years ago the machine empire emerged from deep space,they tried to invade earth, myself and the other zeo ranger succeeded in

stopping the invasion by destroying their leader king mondo and most of the empire with him. but now the last surviving members of the machine

empire have regrouped under the command of general venjix and are gathering here, in the sea of tranquility.

looks like they are digging something there

what would they want on the moon

serpentera

years ago when lord zedd was defeated his personal zord remained hidden under the surface of the moon.

i spent the last few years trailing general vinjix, just recently he discovered the location of serpentera.

if the machine empire gets their hands on serpentera, their going to have enough power to destroy earth.

we have to stop them here on the moon, we're the only chance earth has

stay tuned for chapter 3 part 2


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4 : a call he didn't want to make

last time on mystic ninja rangers the mission was successful, the mission empire was destroyed but during the destruction of the machin empire

jason was badly injured will he survive or will he die lets tune in to find out

reefside general hospital 5pm

*why did he do it why didnt he just push cole out of they way and then move himself why did he turn to fight, jason he has to be ok i promised kat he

would be. he promised her, whats going to happen to him*

excuse me... tommy oliver

yes

dana what are you you doing here...

carter... sweety... um i was called to float over they were short on doctors

dana tell me is jason going to be ok

tommy im sorry...

no...

he didn't make it im sorry

...

he had internal bleeding and we tried to stop it but he was bleeding to much we weren't fast enough... im so sorry

...

thank you... dana..he knows you did your best ...ill see you at home...

ok bye...

i need to make a phone call...

(tommy leaves without saying another word)...

outside reefside hospital

(tommy pulls out his cell and dials a familar number

hello...

kim...

tommy ...whats wrong

i uh...i need kat and jasons house number...

tommy whats wrong... what happened

(pause)

jason he didn't make it

where are you...

reefside ...me and the rangers are about to leave...

me and her will come by your place then...

ok...

bye tommy...

bye...beautiful

(2 hours later)

(knock knock knock)

hello...

aurico how are you

hello lady crane... hello kat

may we come in

of course lady crane

thank you

kim...

hey t.j

kat... im so sorry

thank you t.j

t.j wheres tommy

um...does anyone know where tommy is

hes up stairs

who are they

let me introduce you... guys i would like you to meet kimberly hart and katherine hillard... ladies this is leo carter wes eric cole andros and you know aurico

will someone show me to tommy please

i will miss hart

you can call me kim cole

of course right this way

(ten seconds later after cole walks kim to tommys room)

i must warn you... tommy ...he hasnt been himself the minute we got here... he locked himself in his room even his students that hes been training couldnt get through to him

dont worry cole you will be surprised what i can make him do ... we will be down stairs in a few

good luck kim

(cole leaves)

(knock knock )

tommy its me kim im coming in ...handsome

beautiful

yea handsome its me... you know you cant hide in hear forever the rangers are downstairs and so is kat they need you tommy they need you to lead them

i know ...i just...i cant do it ...

tommy your stronger then this those guys downstairs need you kat needs you i need you ...

ok...

lets go downstairs

(downstairs)

so now what... the machine empire is gone... what do we do

you guys can go home ...thats what you can do

tommy...

i want you guys go home go back to your lives...i have your numbers if i need you

tommy are you sure

yes...i shouldnt have asked you guys in the first place

(cole stands up and looks at tommy)

tommy... you had ever right to call us... i dont know about these guys but me i will go where ever i need to, to protect the earth and my team feels

the same way no matter what happens, if there is evil in this world my team will be there to help

same goes for the silver gaurdians

same with me and t.j

that goes double for lightspeed

tommy ..we have..helped you..before..we will always..be here to help

same for galaxy ranger

you see handsome its the rangers code when one of us is in trouble all of us are in trouble.

thank you rangers... zordon would be proud of all of you.

(cole steps up and shakes tommys hand steps over to kim who gives him a hug.)

(then wes and eric)(t.j and andros went next)(carter followed suit)(leo and aurico followed after them)

kat...i know you hate me and you have the right to ...and...

stop tommy im not mad at you if anything im mad at jason... he promised me he would come back and i know you did everything you could

...

i should go i have a funeral to get ready

ill walk you out kat

thanks kim

(20 seconds later)

tommy...

yea...

you ok...

i dont know...

if you want me to ...

no dont go ...i dont think i can be alone tonight...will you stay here

...

kim...

i dont have anything to wear handsome...

i think i have some cloths that will fit you ...although it might be a little tight on you

the tighter the better...remember

tommy laughs softly

next time on power rangers will kim and tommy get back together and what causes tommy to panic and want to make a new ranger team stay tuned


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5 goldar returns

last time on power rangers mystic ninja force, with the death of jason scott... kim comes back into tommy's life and stays over night.

the past and present red rangers return to theirs homes and get on with their lives.

(we join and kim and tommy where we left them)

... good morning beautiful

morning handsome.

did you sleep ok last night

of course i was with you handsome

good, but we really should get up, the kids i have been training should be coming over soon.

oh ok then we should get up.

(2 hours later )

(knock knock knock)

hey guys come on in ... i want you to meet a friend of mine ... this is kimberly hart

kim this is Caitlyn Beiber , Alicia Castilloux, Gary Staub, Jimmy Rodrigues and Adrian Hernandez.

Dr.O was she a power rangers like you were way back in the day

yes alicia she was she was the first pink power ranger of earth.

cool...

um tommy can i talk to you for a minute...

sure kim...

(tommy and kim walk into a different room)

tommy please tell me you are not training those kids for what i think your training them for

i need to kim the computer down stairs its been picking up some major activity that requires a new ranger team

Dr.O there is a loud beeping noise coming from the basement

(tommy and kim run to the basement with the kids)

who the heck is that ungly guy...Dr.O

... it cant be

tommy thats ...

goldar.

hes not that far from here we need to do something...

no you guys stay here me and kim know how to handle this guy ...come on kim

right behind you handsome ...

(45 minutes later somewhere near the center of reefside)

hahahahahahahahaha tremble in fear humans no one can stop me...

think again monkey brain

ah if it isnt the white and pink ranger tommy and kimberly

i thought you were destroyed monkey head

ah i was but now im back and better then ever.

ok so your back, whoopie do, just one question how are you back zordons wave destroyed you

it did kimmy but the master was not through with me so he brought me back and brought back other friends and masters of the past, evil will prevail

this time, ill be back for you later rangers. (goldar vanishes)

(back at tommys house)

kim start calling every tell them to meet at ernies juice bar...

yea ...what time should they meet us

in the hour...tell them im sorry its short notice but we need them there

on it

what about us Dr.O

adrian you and the others will return home i should be back in about 3 hours

alright Dr.O catch you later... bye kim

bye guys

(45 minutes later after the kids leave tommy explains his plan to kim)

tommy are you sure this is wise

kim we have no choice...if goldar is back we can only guess that zedd and rita are back as well. not to mention the machine empire and divatox you

remember her dont you.

unfortunally yes

(aisha kat and tanya walk in)

tommy...kim!

sha kat tanya...oh sha its good to see you again im sorry i've been out of contact

you better be sorry girl you stopped writing and calling like come on

sorry sha its just been crazy.

here comes the rest of everyone

tommy. kim how are you guys

andros, t.j, ashley, karone, cassie, zhane, carlos, rocky, adam, zack, billy, justin, please take a seat

alright fearless leader whats going on

well zack earlier today down in reefside. the town was attacked

ok so... whats that got to do with all of us

well some of you have nothing to do with this but others its going to mean a lot

tommy what is it...

well tanya ...goldar is back

WHAT!

keep your voices down ... goldar is back... myself and kim already met him face to face it wasn't pleasent

so what do we do ... most of us dont have powers anymore

...

(meanwhile up in the mountains near angel grove)

(the power chamber has been rebuilt with a few extra editions)

thank you ninjor ... i couldnt have done this with out you

it is no problem my old friend, this power chamber has a few new additions to it

like what ?

besides the zord bay, it has a gym where the rangers can kick back work out and hang, it has a kitchen, along with the meeting hall

there is also sleeping quarters and a medical room, there are a few rooms that only the rangers can unlock im afraid.

is there anything else i can do

actual yes find me alpha 5 please he should be on his home planet of edenoi

of course

(meanwhile back with tommy and the gang)

rocky i know this...but seeing as many of us have delt with these guys before i need your opinion

on what tommy...

i need everyones opinion on... on making a new ranger team

what...tommy ...you cant...be serious...your insane bro...

ok ok calm down everyone please calm down...we need to discuss this

tommy bro your insane you want to put kids through everything we went through

they wont be alone

what are you talking about tommy

i ...i will be joining them

tommy...

look if it helps those kids then it will have to be like this...i know what zedd rita the machine empire and divatox are like ive delt with all of them...

(zack stands up) tommy how are we going to choose them its not like zordon is still alive and telaported us to the command center.

i already have five students who i have trained and i believe will make excellent rangers...they are determined and excellent fighters they remind me of us

when we were their age...trust me on this guys please

look tommy its just not that easy are they really prepared to take on overgrown monsters and everything else zedd rita and everyone else will throw at

them. i mean we had it hard when they first were here and now they are coming back they are going to be pissed off.

sha i know this but we cant leave earth unprotected

(back in reefside at tommys house a stranger and a robot walk out of tommys house)

well alpha tommy truelly has done good for himself hasnt he

that he has z...ai ai yi ... uh oh we're in trouble

i see them to alpha

hi can we help ...you

ah we were looking for tommy oliver we are old friends of his do you know where he is

yea ...hes down in angel grove with some of his old friends

alpha you dont think he could know i mean you saw that computer system

no impossible i cloaked everything so he couldnt know

um who are you and who's the robot

oh forgive me i am zordon of eltar and this is alpha 5 of edonoi

oh ok well like we said he aint home

well when you see him please let him know we stopped bye ( zordon and alpha 5 leave)

ok that was weird

your telling me

maybe we should call dr.o

maybe your right adrian

(meanwhile back with tommy)

tommy's right guys we cant leave the earth unprotected...

what about zords tommy they wont have any zords

well i was thinking about that billy...would the shogun zords still be able to work...

hmmm they might work although they might be a little rusty they havent been used in ages

can you head up to the mountain and see if u can get them working again

sure ill head up there tonight

thanks...

(ring ring ring)

hello... adrain nows not the time...what are you talking about ...hold on im putting you on speaker phone

(tommy puts adrian on speaker)

adrian tell me and everyone else what you just said...

we went by your house to see if you were back and some dude named zordon of eltar and alpha 5 of edonoi stopped by your house.

kid thats impossible zordon is dead and alpha 5 is gone to

ok who just called me kid no one calls me kid

that was rocky ...ignore him...but he is right about them ...

well like i said thats what the old man told me

adrian, you and the guys go inside ill be there as soon as possible

next time on power rangers ... is zordon truelly back and what happens to billy when he goes looking for the shogun zords and will we have a new ranger team.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : the prophecy of ko-35

Last time on power rangers: mystic ninja rangers tommy along with kim the original rangers zeo rangers turbo rangers and space rangers decided that it was time to make a new team of rangers. While deciding on this, tommy students returned to his house back in reef side to see an old man and arobot coming out of tommys house to much of their surprise the kids called tommy and the gang to reveal that the old man and the robot was zordon and alpha 5 the originals mentor and friends of the mighty morphin power rangers.

(we join the gang still in ernies juice bar talking about the phone call tommy received)

This is impossible zordon cant be alive

We know this rocky….. Andros are you sure that he was destroyed when you shattered his energy tube during the countdown to destruction.

Tommy im sure a hundred percent sure … he told me that the only way to save the earth was to destroy his energy tube.

Then I don't understand how could the kids know there names I never mentioned them before and I don't leave anything laying around with pictures of them in it

…

Tommy …there might be something

What are you talking about karone …

I remember a tablet when I first went back to ko - 35 it was in the archives it was dusty and protected but from what I saw it had zordons name in it tommy

Andros is this true

Yea its true but I don't know what it says

Well we need to know what is says….. Billy ….when you head to the mountains to check on the shogun zords check the ruins of the command center see if anything has changed ok

No problem tommy im going to head up there right now ….see you guys later

(billy leaves without another word said )

Andros you and your sister and the space rangers head home to ko-35 find that prophecy find out what it says and make it quick

Ok (Andros and his team leave)

Rocky adam im going to need your help training the kids …..zack you to

No prob bro

Sha tanya ill need you guys to design suits for them as well as weapons

Sure thing

Ka…..wheres kat

Bathroom….. She wasn't feeling good

Kim take her home and then return to the house ….make sure she's ok though .

Sure thing handsome

Ill call everyone for an update later ….. Lets get going guys.

(meanwhile on the astro mega ship mark 2)

Andros you in here ….

Yea im here karone

You know what that prophecy says don't you

Yea actually I do but I want to double check some stuff first

What could you possible have to check Andros we need to tell tommy what you know right…..where are we going that's not ko-35

No its not karone its eltar

Eltar why are we going here

Im going to go talk to Ninjor he is here to talk to the elders and I need to talk to him

The prophecy its true isn't it ….

I don't know ….. But we are about to find out

Ok lets do this …..

(meanwhile back on earth we join billy in the mountains )

Whew I forgot how much of a hike this was ….I need to sit for a few….. It feels like yesterday that myself and trini were just a little high up on that rock formation…. Trini I miss you much I wish you were here, I could really use your help right now. With Jason gone its hard to keep things together but I know you both are watching over us protecting us…. Just wish you guys were here instead .

Well maybe I can help you billy

(billy whirls around)

Who …it cant be …..alpha ….alpha 5 is that really you

Yes billy it is …. Please follow me

But wait where are we going …..

Just follow me billy …..all will be explained

Ok alpha ill follow

(meanwhile back with tommy)

(tommy is looking at a picture of him and Jason)

Oh Jason what would you say right now if you were here…..

(kim walks in very quietly )…..am I making a mistake bro or would you have done the same thing I am (tommy picks up an old article talking about the red ranger and green ranger teaming up to take out one of rita's monsters. Another with the white and red ranger shaken hands and the last one with him as the red ranger and Jason as the gold ranger teaming up one last time)…Jason I need you help please tell me what im suppose to do… Jason am I making a mistake please give me some sign…..

Your not making a mistake tommy…..(tommy spins around)

Kim you scared me I didn't here you come in

I know….. And if Jason were here he would have agreed with and most likely asked to be a ranger again…. You know how much he loved that remember the story I told you about when we got chosen ….

Oh yea I remember … wasn't something like you felt an earthquake and then ended up in the command center and zordon said he chose you to fight rita and all of you but Jason was against it

Yea ….so if he was here he would have agreed with you

(meanwhile back with the space rangers on eltar)

Ninjor its good to see you again ….its been to long

Andros that it has… what can I do for you

Its about that prophecy that you put on ko-35 when I was a kid

What about it Andros

Is it true I read it a hundred times since you put it deep in the archives is it true…..

Andros…..

Ninjor tell me is it true is zordon back in his human form like the prophecy said he would be when the tube was destroyed by my spiral saber.

Yes Andros it is true ….zordon is back as well as the master and past villians

I need to get back to earth

Good luck Andros and may the power protect you

Next time on power rangers with the prophecy now true and billy seeing alpha is earth really in danger stay tuned to find out.


	8. Chapter 7

Last time on power rangers : Andros and the space rangers returned to space on Tommy's order but instead of returning to ko-35 Andros brought them to eltar to talk to Ninjor who was on the planet talking to the elders of eltar to learn that the prophecy on ko-35 is a hundred percent true. Billy found out that alpha 5 is still on earth will he find out about zordon lets tune in to find out

(somewhere in the mountains of angel grove )

Alpha how much further

Not much billy we are almost there

Alpha is it true that zordon is still alive

In time billy in time

We don't have time alpha goldar is back which could only mean zedd and rita are back as well

We know this already my old friend

Um who are you

Hahaha forgive me billy I forgot that last time you saw me I was a floating head inside of a tube

Zordon is it you is it truly you

Yes billy it is please come in we have a lot to talk about.

(meanwhile with tommy and kim)

Tommy the kids are ready

Lets go give them there morphers

(downstairs of tommy and kims house )

Guys gather round today you receive your morphers

Adrian step forward …(Adrian steps forward)…. Adrian I chose you to become part of this ranger team because I believe that you the right attitude spirit and guts to step up for what is right and all that is good in this world that is why I have chosen you as the mystic ninja red ranger .(Adrian nods his hand and receives his red morpher)

Gary step forward ..(gary steps forward)…gary I have chosen you for two reasons your fighting skill and your never say never attitude that is why I have chosen you as the blue mystic ninja ranger

Caitlyn step forward ( Caitlyn steps forward ) I have chosen you as the pink mystic ninja ranger because you are the heart of this team.

Jimmy step forward (jimmy steps forward ) jimmy from here on out you will be the black mystic ninja ranger for your courage

Alicia step forward (Alicia steps forward) Alicia you were chosen for your quickness and your spirit and fire. You will be the yellow mystic ninja ranger

Congratulations from here on out you will be known as the mystic ninja rangers.

Wait Dr.O how can we be ninjas

Jimmy when I say ninja I mean that you will be trained the same way myself and kim were. When we were trained we were trained under the ninjetti we were told that everyone has an animal spirit inside them, when I was a ranger I had the animal spirit of a falcon majestic in flight and kim was the crane.

So we have animal spirits in us…

Yes and when the time comes you and the rest of the rangers will learn of your animal spirits.

(ring ring ring ) hello …yes ….ok billy ill get ever together ill meet you at ernies ….. Bring the kids ok no problem catch you later billy.

Problem tommy ,

Get the gang the together billy found something…

Ill start calling around

(meanwhile back at the command center)

Ok zordon I called tommy told him to get everyone together

Good let me tell you about the new features besides our main room we have a medical center a gym bedrooms for all rangers as well as a hang out for you to hang out at and a bigger zord bay which still holds the zeo zords the super zeo zords and the shogun zords which I believe you were looking for

Yes I was ….tommy was hoping to use them for his new team …

Aw yes the mystic ninja rangers ….I believe is what he is calling them

Yes ….zordon do you really think this is completely necessary…..

Yes I believe it is billy …but for now return to angel grove let the rangers know that I am back and I need to see them

(back in angel grove Andros and the space rangers adam rocky Aisha kat tanya have arrived at ernies)

Andros did you find out anything on your home planet

Actually rocky I did and …and the prophecy states that zordon would return if needed

So he could be back

He could be …..but I don't know

Are the other rangers coming

Im not sure carlos I talked to leo and carter and tommy did contact them to be on alert I also contacted the wild force rangers and the alien rangers and the silver gaurdian time force rangers so they would be on alert as well

Wait who are these guys

Andros!

Cole….good to see you again …..guys allow me to introduce to you the wild force team

Cole you already know my team but this is zack and adam the black mighty morphin power rangers

This is kat pink zeo ranger tanya the yellow zeo ranger , this is Aisha the mighty morphin yellow power ranger , this is rocky the red mighty morphin ranger and tommy and his kids should be on the way ….oh and here comes the time force silver gaurdians and the light speed rangers and this is Justin blue turbo ranger and the youngest of us all

Andros good to see you and everyone again

As well as to you carter dana good to see you as well

Look tommys here

Tommy bro whats going on this is the second time we have been bought here

Billy called he has news wanted us all to meet here

Is it about zordon ….

I don't know he didn't say

Well lets ask him he just walked in

Billy …did you find something

Yea I did tommy everyone might want to sit down for what im about to say ….

Next time on power rangers ….will billy tell them zordon is back and now that we have a new ranger team what will happen to the former rangers stay tuned to find out


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Last time on power rangers tommy and the rangers meet at ernies juice bar once again because billy called tommy and said he had some news on the shogun zords and everything else

Billy …whats going on

Please just sit down please

Fine …..now tell us whats going

I found the shogun zords I also found the zeo and super zeo zords…I also ….I also found alpha 5 and a brand new command center as well as a brand new full body zordon

Billy you cant be serious

I am tommy and he wants to see all of us right now

Well lets go then

Alright

(and so tommy and the rangers started the hike to the mountains of angel grove so billy could show them what he was talking about )

Dr.O how much longer my legs are killing me

Not much longer Alicia we should be just about there

(zordon appears out of nowhere )

Ah rangers good to see many of you again

Zordon(kim screams and runs to give him a hug while tommy Aisha zack tanya kat rocky adam billy all surround him saying hi and shaking hands and giving hugs)

So good to see all you again and many new faces as well tommy who are these guys

Well zordon you know Andros and the space rangers the is carter and his team the are the lightspeed rescue rangers this is we and eric the silver gaurdians/time force rangers and these are the wild force rangers this is their red ranger cole and this is leo and the lost galaxy rangers and these five here Alicia Caitlyn gary jimmy and Andros are the mystic ninja rangers they are the five I have chosen.

Well I must say tommy you have chosen well I know I met a couple of them before and its good to meet the rest of all you to think you are all part of the legacy I started with originals but atlas we lost two original rangers jason and trini.

Zordon earlier this week myself and kim re ran into goldar hes back and he said something about the master has brought back him and past villians does that mean zedd rita divatox the machine empire their all back

Atlas tommy I can not be sure if goldar is back then it could be possible that the villians of the past are back as well but lets go inside we have some friends that are waiting

(and so zordon and all the rangers went into the command center to see aurico and the alien rangers waiting for them)

Tommy it is good to see you again

Aurico its good to see you as well

Know that we are all together lets talk about what is happening

Well zordon that's simple goldar is back and who knows what villain is back

Well I have spoken to dulcea and Ninjor and they are waiting on pharados to give all of you new powers

Are you serious zordon

Yes tommy Andros will the astro mega ship be able to carry all of you

Yes it will zordon

Then go dulcea is waiting for you

(and so the rangers of past and present board the astro mega ship and head for pharados not knowing what to expect when they get there)

Next time on power rangers mystic ninja rangers tommy and all the rangers travel to pharados for some of them its déjà vu for everyone else its all new to them.


End file.
